ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2008/Guide
I waited 3 days and on the 4th day I got the Chocobo Wand First 2 times I waited 2 days and took prize on the 3rd and recieved Angel Wings for both. Natsuchii 19:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Just some theorizing on how the rewards in this event works from watching the status of items go from needing verification to not, please add your experiences: *Start: **Anniversary Ring *No waiting: **Angelwing x1 **Chocobo Ticket x?? **Adventuring Certificate **Bronze Moogle Belt *Waiting 1 day: **Angelwing x16-23 **Return Ring **Chocobo Ticket x?? **Silver Moogle Belt **Any of the previous prizes? *Waiting 2 days: **Angelwing x38-47 **Chocobo Wand **Federation Stables Scarf **Kingdom Stables Collar **Republic Stables Medal **Any of the previous prizes? **Gold Moogle Belt? (perhaps this is given when you already possess the bronze and silver belts?) **Homing Ring? *Waiting 3 days: **Angelwing x58 **Any of the previous prizes? Please feel free to correct any of this that's wrong, thanks. --Neg 15:42, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Gifts already owned: Nation neck x 3, Gold moogle belt, Adventuring certificate, Return ring *Day 1: Anniversary Ring *Day 2: Wait: No(Gift: Angelwing x 1) *Day 3: Wait: Yes *Day 4: Wait: Yes *Day 5: Wait: No(Gift: Angelwing x 43) *Day 6: Wait: Yes *Day 7: Missed *Day 8: Missed *Day 9: Wait: No(Gift: Angelwing x 21) *Day 10: Wait: Yes *Day 11: Wait: Yes *Day 12: Wait: No(Gift: Silver moogle belt) Maverick 21:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Maverick 15:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Maverick 16:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Maverick 16:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Maverick 18:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Maverick 15:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) You can create a new character and get the ring. I've confirmed it. Sirenia 04:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Just received an Adventuring Certificate on 2nd day (no wait). Also received a Return Ring with 1 day of waiting Fithos 21:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) *Day 1: Anniversary Ring *Day 2: Wait *Day 3: Angelwing x 21 *Day 4: Angelwing x 1 (No waiting) --Kushiel 22:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I have silver belt, the 3 stable items, chocobo wand, both outpost rings. *Wait 1 day : Angel Wing x 23 *Wait 2 days: Angel Wing x 47 *No wait : Angelwing x ?? (with Fitho's strat) *Wait 1 day : Angelwing x ?? (with Fitho's strat) *Wait 2 days: Angelwing x 47 *Wait 1 day : Angelwing x 23 *Wait 4 days: Chocobo Wand (I can dual wield wand now -.-;) Still waiting for a gold belt. --Zorax 15:21, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I just got a chocobo wand, waited day 1, waited day 2, on the third day i recieved the chocobo wand --Rander 23:38, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Rander Rare/Ex prizes I had prior to getting the Bronze Moogle Belt: All 3 stables items, Return Ring, & Homing Ring *Day 1: Anniversary Ring *Day 2&3: Wait *Day 4: Bronze Moogle Belt *Day 5&6: Wait *Day 7: Adventurer's Certificate *Day 8&9: Wait *Day 10: Silver Moogle Belt *Day 11&12: Wait *Day 13: Angelwing x38 *Day 14&15: Wait *Day 16: Angelwing x38 (;_; 1 year of waiting now until I can get Chocobo Wand & Gold Moogle Belt) --Neg 22:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) -- Does anyone else find it strange that some people are up to day 6 when we are all in day 5 of the event? well anyway.. got Homing Ring after 2 days wait today i plan on waiting also. I'm hoping for a chocobo wand! --Neliel 19:13, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :That's because we started after the first Japanese midnight passed, I wasn't up between 4am-11am EST unfortunately on that first 'day' which was the first opportunity to start the event. --Neg 21:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Chose to wait 3 times, took the present on the fourth day: Bronze Moogle Belt --Vuclutout 20:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) I waited for 3 days and got 58 angelwings, so the 43 limit is not the case. --Terenia 17:30, 16 May 2008 (UTC) I've just found out that if you talk to the moogle with your inventory full and choose the present, he will say "You cannot obtain the ItemName. Come back after sorting your inventory". This is a way to discover what your present would be if you select to get it. I can confirm that present will not change if you come back with free space in your inventory, and also you can choose to wait a day if you don't like the present. --Fithos 21:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :What the person said on the main page seems to be true, the moogle will always say you can't obtain the angelwing but can still give you something different entirely, that's what happened for my day 7. The moogle said Angelwing, but I cleared my inventory and got an Adventurer's Certificate instead. --Neg 17:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC)